


Family Life

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Junjou Mistake [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Art School, Dancing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Doubt, Sick Character, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Isaka and Asahina finally adopted a child and are trying to navigate parenthood with their new daughter. It has it's ups and down but one thing is for sure they can't imagine life without her.





	1. Meet Sapphire

Asahina and Isaka were exhausted. The two had finally gotten into bed after a long day of meetings, and just as the two were about to drift off to sleep their bedroom door open and the tiny patter of feet sound through the room.

“Daddy?” A little girl said softly sniffing a little.

Isaka immediately shot up looked over to his and Asahina adopted American daughter. “Sapphire? What’s the matter?”

“I had a bad dream,” Sapphire said hugging a teddy bear Usagi had gifted the nine-year-old when they first met.

When Sapphire said that Isaka was already out of bed and picked the crying girl up holding her. “Shh…it’s ok…”

“It was scary,” Sapphire cried as Isaka tried to sooth her.

Asahina wordlessly got up and went to the kitchen and started making tea to calm the crying girl. Isaka managed to get his daughter to calm down enough before walking into the kitchen where Asahina finish the tea. Even though Asahina had his usual stoic expression the worry was clear in his eyes.

“Sapphire…” Asahina said softly rubbing her head. “I made tea.”

Sapphire picked her head up off Isaka’s shoulder before shifting the teddy bear to one arm and accepting the tea. The small family was quiet for a few moments before Isaka asked softly “Do you want to talk about Angel?”

Sapphire shook her head and hugged Isaka tightly. “Mm…”

“It’s ok, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Asahina said softly.

Soon Sapphire was asleep again and Isaka put her back to bed with a heavy sighed.

“This is the third nightmare this week Asahina,” Isaka said “I’m starting to get worried.”

“Maybe it’s her minds way of adjusting to the new environment,” Asahina said trying to comfort his lover.

“She’s been living with us for nearly a year and half now,” Isaka said “And if it weren’t for Usagi, she probably couldn’t even speak proper Japanese.”

“Ryuuichirou.” Asahina said “I know your worried, but at least get some rest ok?”

Isaka sighed. “Ok, fine.”

-

The next morning was eerily quiet, usually Sapphire would be bouncing off the walls excited to get the day started with her Dad’s but today she was subdued in her attitude.

“Sapphire?” Asahina said looking up from packing his briefcase “You haven’t eaten your breakfast. Are you alright?”

Sapphire pushed her plate away. “I’m not hungry.”

Asahina expression changed to worry. “You have to eat something before you go to Usagi-san house.”

Sapphire picked up her fork and started nibbling at her food. Asahina was a little worried before pulling up a chair and siting down next to her.

“Sapphire, is there something you want to talk about?” Asahina said.

“Do I have to go to school next week?” Sapphire asked quietly looking down.

Asahina blinked at Sapphire’s statement. She was supposed to go a performing arts school next week given the fact she was more advance than most children her age. She was excited at the open house and practically begging them to let her go there.

 _“Please Daddy! They even have aerial silk’s!”_ Sapphire pleaded with Isaka. She had even gotten Usagi on her side.

“I thought you were excited to go there?” Asahina asked.

“What if they make fun of me because I’m American?” Sapphire asked looking more downcast by the second.

Asahina understood her worries but didn’t know how to comfort her. “Well…”

“Asahina, have you seen my tie!?” Isaka exclaimed coming into the room before kissing Sapphire forehead and tickling her. “How’s my little angel this morning?”

Sapphire started laughing and smiling as soon as Isaka shift the attention to her. “Better. You and Dad are going to be late.”

“You’re telling me,” Isaka said kneeling down to her height and ruffled her hair slightly “Make sure your things are pack for when Usagi-sensei comes to get you.”

“Ok!” Sapphire chirped excitedly going to her room.

Isaka smiled to himself before looking over to Asahina who was still deep in thought. “Asahina? What’s going on?”

“Sapphire’s nervous about going to school,” Asahina said getting the rest of their things ready “She’s afraid the other kids will make fun of her.”

“Eh!?” Isaka said glancing at Sapphire’s bedroom door “Maybe we should homeschool her then…”

“Neither of us have the time nor schedule to do that,” Asahina reminded him “It was miracle that Usagi agree to tutor her, remember?”

Isaka sighed. “Parenting is hard!”

Asahina smiled a little. “Says the doting Dad.”

Isaka looked like he was about to have a fit when the doorbell rang. Asahina answered it to see Akihiko Usagi stand there.

“Usagi.” Asahina said “Sapphire should be ready in a moment.”

“It’s ok, I can wait,” Usagi said before Sapphire came barreling toward him hugging his waist.

“Usagi-san!” Sapphire chirped excitedly.

Usagi gave the little girl a soft smile before saying. “Ready to go?”

“Yes!” Sapphire said putting her backpack on “Bye bye!”

“Have a good day Angel,” Asahina said ruffling her hair before Sapphire walked off with Usagi.

-

“Usagi-san?” Sapphire said knocking on the writer’s door.

“Come in,” Usagi said turning away from his laptop.

Sapphire walked in holding her special teddy bear and handed Usagi a piece of paper “I’m done with my Japanese practice.”

Usagi carefully looked it, to find that she had gotten them all right. “Your written Japanese has improved quite a bit.”

“I’ve been practicing every day,” Sapphire said excitedly “Can we go to the bookstore now?”

“Alright, just give me one moment,” Usagi said as Sapphire went back downstairs.

He sighed running his hand through his hair, normally he wasn’t comfortable around kids who weren’t in high school but when he met Sapphire something about her reminded him of himself when he was younger.

-

**_(Flashback)_ **

_“This is our daughter Sapphire,” Isaka said excitedly introducing Usagi to a small eight-year-old girl who was cling to his side._

_“What kind of name is Sapphire?” Usagi asked giving off a dark aura for her to stay away from him._

_“She’s American,” Isaka said rubbing the top of her head “She doesn’t speak much but I have a feeling you two will get along great.”_

_“What?” Usagi said before Isaka pulled the little girl away and said something softly to her in English before turning back to Usagi. “I need you to watch for about an hour, good luck!”_

_“What about Asahina!?” Usagi exclaimed._

_“Sorry!” Isaka said leaving Usagi apartment._

_Usagi couldn’t even protest, and to top it all off Misaki was currently visit his brother and he wouldn’t be back till well after midnight. He just stared at the little girl for moment before walking off leaving her to her own devices.  After about four hours he receive a text from Isaka asking him how his little girl was doing. Usagi sighed and decided to check on her only to find she hadn’t moved from her spot and was still standing there looking at the ground. Usagi blinked, had she been like that for four hours straight._

_“Hey.” Usagi said to Sapphire who looked up at him. “Aren’t you tired?”_

_Sapphire blinked in confusion at Usagi’s words before he realized Isaka spoke to her in English. She must not understand Japanese._

_“( **Are you tired?** )” Usagi repeated in English._

_Sapphire just shrugged and looked down at her feet. Isaka was right about not talking much, Usagi then asked “( **You must be hungry, right**?)”_

_Sapphire gave a small nod. Usagi then heated up some leftovers and set them on the table, Sapphire still hadn’t moved unsure if Usagi wanted her to sit with him. Usagi saw Sapphire still hadn’t moved and said “( **You can sit at the table if you want**.)”_

_Sapphire slowly shuffled to the table and sat down eating slowly and quietly as if not to make any noise. Usagi suddenly felt bad for her, she was trying to stay a quiet as possible not to disturb him and she hadn’t moved in four hours. Even though he technically got stuck with her for longer than anticipated he was going to try to make her comfortable._

**_“(Sapphire, right?)”_ ** _Usagi said. Sapphire looked up at him a little afraid._

**_“(How do you like Japan?_ ** _)” Usagi said._

**_“(It’s nice)”_ ** _Sapphire said quietly. Well at least she can talk._

_“( **What do you like so far?** )” Usagi asked._

**_“(Dessert._ ** _)” Sapphire said._

_“( **Do you have a favorite**?)” Usagi asked._

_Sapphire shrugged. “( **Dango.** )”_

_“( **I see.** )” Usagi replied._

_Sapphire shut down after that not talking anymore. Usagi stared at her for a moment before getting an idea, he went upstairs to his bear room and selected a bear for Sapphire before coming back to see she still hadn’t moved._

_“( **Hey, Sapphire**.)” Usagi said kneeling down to her height showing her the bear “( **I don’t know if you like stuff animals but consider this bear a gift. If you even feel lonely or scared just hug him and remember you always have a friend around if you need anything.** )”  _

_Sapphire tilted her head before accepting the bear. “( **Thank you**.)”_

_“( **Your welcome**.)” Usagi said giving her a small smile. **“(I need to get back to work, will you be ok on your own?** )”_

_Sapphire nodded and Usagi went back upstairs, he came to check on her an hour later to find her curled up asleep on the couch hugging the teddy bear he had given her. Usagi couldn’t help but let a smile grace his face and careful pulled a blanket on the little girl before receive a call from Isaka._

_“Akihiko! Sorry about the all-day babysitting gig.” Isaka said in his normal cheery voice “How is my angel?”_

_“She’s asleep now,” Usagi said glancing at her “Isaka, I have a question. Does Sapphire have a tutor yet for her Japanese?”_

_“No, and it’s been difficult to find one as well as nanny for her,” Isaka admitted “We can’t enroll her in school yet because we don’t know where she stands education wise.”_

_“Why haven’t you been able to find somebody?” Usagi asked curiously._

_“She doesn’t like meeting new people, and she hides whenever Asahina or myself are gone.” Isaka sighed “She doesn’t really trust anybody.”_

_Usagi glanced at Sapphire before saying. “If you want…I’d be will to tutor her and watch her until you and Asahina can figure out everything.”_

_“Really!? Thank you so much!” Isaka exclaimed “That’s a huge relief.”_

_“Don’t get to full of yourself,” Usagi said “You’re going to owe me for this.”_

_“Not a problem, also Asahina on his way to pick her up,” Isaka said._

_“Thank for the heads up,” Usagi said hanging up._

_A few minutes later Asahina was standing in front of Usagi. “Usagi.”_

_“Asahina, she’s still asleep,” Usagi said as Asahina gentle woke her up._

_Sapphire was still tired but she got up and asked to be carried. Asahina complied with the small girl’s request._

_“Isaka inform me, you’d be willing to tutor Sapphire,” Asahina said._

_“Yes, he told me of the trouble you two were having,” Usagi said._

_“( **Dad? Is Usagi going to be my tutor**?)” Sapphire asked quietly._

_Asahina turned his attention to the tired girl on his shoulder. “( **Would you like that**?)”_

_Sapphire nodded. **“(Usagi is nice. The other tutors were mean**.)”_

_Asahina chuckled. “It seems she likes you.”_

_Usagi’s lips twitched into a smiled as Sapphire gave him a small wave. “( **Bye bye Usagi**.)”_

**_“(Good bye Sapphire_ ** _.)” Usagi replied._


	2. Domestication

“USAGI-SAN!” Sapphire screamed in fear run back into the room hugging him.

Usagi looked down in shock. “Sapphire? What the matter are you hurt?”

Sapphire buried her face in his stomach. “Scary.”

Usagi was confused, what scared Sapphire so badly that she was latching on to him like this.

“Usagi-san!” Misaki exclaimed. “Who is that?”

Usagi sighed. He may or may not have forgotten to mention that he was tutoring/babysitting Isaka shy adopted daughter for the past year. And Misaki wasn’t helping as Sapphire started to shut down and hug him tightly.

“Misaki, this is Sapphire.” Usagi explained “She’s Isaka and Asahina daughter.”

“EH!?” Misaki exclaimed scaring Sapphire farther “When did this happen and why is she here?”

“A year and half ago, and I’m her babysitter until she starts school.” Usagi said standing and picking up Sapphire who buried her face in his shoulder clutching her teddy bear.

“You’ve been babysitting her for a year and half and never mention it to me,” Misaki said dumbfound “I thought you didn’t like kids.”

“Sapphire’s a special case,” Usagi said “And you’ve just scared her into silence.”

Misaki got over his shock to notice how scared Sapphire was before calming down. “You have a lot of explain to do later.”

“Later, but for now I promise to take Sapphire to the bookstore and its nearly time for her to go home,” Usagi said trying to calm Sapphire down enough so she could at least grab her backpack. “Hey, don’t worry, Misaki won’t hurt you, why don’t you get your backpack and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Sapphire just nodded her head rushed past Misaki.

“Is she going to be ok?” Misaki asked.

“I don’t know, you spooked her pretty bad,” Usagi said getting his jacket on “I’ll be back for dinner.”

-

After that little fiasco, Sapphire was merrily skipping alongside Usagi who was holding their bookstore purchases.

“I can’t wait to read the new horror manga coming out,” Sapphire voiced happily “Now that I can understand it better, it’s much more fun to read.”

“I bet it is,” Usagi said “But when you enter school make sure you focus on your work.”

Sapphire suddenly went quiet and stopped skipping opting for walking instead. Usagi notice this and looked down at her. “Sapphire? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Sapphire said quietly.

Usagi tilted his head at Sapphire. “Are you sure?”

Sapphire sighed looking down at the ground. “What if I’m not talented enough or smart enough to go to school? I already get made fun off for being American…”

Usagi stopped in his tracks at Sapphire’s word before kneeling to her height. “Sapphire, I want to listen to me closely. You deserve to be at that school, you are talented and very smart for your age. Don’t let them make you think otherwise.”

“You really think so?” Sapphire asked looking a bit more hopeful.

Usagi couldn’t help but smiled a pat her head. “I know so.”

Sapphire seem to brighten up and latched on to Usagi hugging him. “Thank you.”

Usagi was caught slightly off guard but patted her head again. “Come on now, it’s time for you to head home.”

Sapphire release her hold before taking Usagi’s hand and walking with him back home.

-

“Daddy!” Sapphire laughed as Isaka was tickling her.

Asahina as usual was in their kitchen preparing dinner for the small family while Isaka was entertaining Sapphire.

“What’s the magic word?” Isaka asked as Sapphire was still laughing.

“Manga!” Sapphire laughed.

Isaka stopped his tickling assault and said “You win this round young lady.”

Sapphire beamed before getting on Isaka back. “May I please have a piggy back ride? Please?”

“I can’t say no to you Angel,” Isaka grinned getting up carrying her around the room.

“Ryuuichirou-sama please be careful,” Asahina commented looking up “I can’t have you throwing your back out.”

Isaka blushed slightly at the suggestion before he felt Sapphire sliding off his back down to the ground. “It’s ok Dad, Daddy’s a strong hero like in manga. Right Daddy?”

Asahina raised an eyebrow at the statement, while Isaka flexed. “That’s right.”

Sapphire giggled before squealing as Isaka chased her around the living area. Asahina rolled his eyes at Isaka childlike qualities before setting dinner on the table. Soon they sat down and Sapphire talked excited about books, movies, and TV shows. Although Sapphire lived in Japan for almost a year, she still consumed American pop culture on a regular basis in case she got homesick.

“And they made a squeal to the _Blair Witch Project_ ,” Sapphire said scrunching up her face cutely “Nobody wanted a squeal but they made it anyway.”

“What’s the _Blair Witch Project_ again?” Isaka asked.

Sapphire gasping in shock holding her chest. “You’ve never heard about the _Blair Witch Project_ …what about _Cannibal Holocaust_?”

Isaka shook his head before looking over to Asahina who shrugged as well. Sapphire gaped in shock. “Then that’s what we’re tonight!”

When Sapphire first came to live with Asahina and Isaka, Isaka propose they watch movies together with her after work to bond with her better, it was now a main staple in the house.

After dinner Sapphire quickly changed into her night clothes before practically bouncing on her toes as Asahina set up the DVD player. “You guys are going to love it!”

“I bet we will,” Asahina said patting the young girls head.

Sapphire hugged her teddy bear and rested her head on Isaka shoulder with a content smile on her face. About twenty minutes into the movie Sapphire had fallen asleep on Isaka and was breathing softly. Asahina turned off the TV as Isaka carefully carried her and tucked her into bed.

“She seems in better spirits now than she was this morning,” Isaka commented getting ready for bed.

“Maybe Usagi talked to her about school,” Asahina said picking up after Isaka and tossing his clothes in their laundry basket.

“Maybe,” Isaka replied flopping on their bed with a groaned before looking over to Asahina with a blank expression.

Asahina noticed after a few seconds. “Ryuuichirou? Why do you have that expression on your face?”

Isaka blinked. “Sorry…I was just…remembering when we decided to adopt Sapphire…”

Asahina expression then changed and a small hint of a blush appear across his cheeks which surprised Isaka. “Asahina? Are you blushing!?”

Asahina didn’t answer the question. “You caught me off guard that day…”

“Oh yes,” Isaka said as a smug smirk grace his lips “I remember that…”


	3. Terrible Circumstance's Could Lead To A Better Life

**_(Flashback)_ **

_Asahina came home after a long day to find Isaka sitting on their couch staring at his laptop with a troubled look on his face. Asahina didn’t know what was bothering him but he decided to make his presence know. “I’m home.”_

_Isaka quickly shut his laptop and looked over to Asahina. “Welcome home.”_

_Asahina wanted to ask what was wrong but decided against it and waited until dinner was prepared. The entire time Asahina kept a watchful eye on Isaka as he stared at his laptop and looked at documents in a manila folder, Asahina couldn’t tell if this was work related or not._

_“Dinner’s ready.” Asahina said to Isaka who snapped out of what he was doing and came to the table._

_After a few moment Asahina was about to speak up and ask what was wrong before Isaka for once beat him to the punch and asked. “Asahina, how do you feel about children?”_

_Asahina was surprise at the question, so much so that it showed on his face. “I…I’m sorry?”_

_“How do you feel about children?” Isaka repeated._

_Asahina cleared his throat. “Well, I am fond of them…”_

_Isaka nodded at the statement. “How would you feel if we adopted a child of our own?”_

_Asahina blinked at the statement in shock. “Huh?”_

_Isaka stared at him dead in the eye. “Would you be willing to raise a child with me?”_

_“Of course, I will but Ryuuichirou-sama, I need some context for why you’re asking me so suddenly,” Asahina said getting uncharacteristically flustered._

_Isaka then got up from the table before motion Asahina to follow him to their couch before sitting down and handing him an employment file. Asahina open it to find one of their old employees, a young African American woman who had a six-month contract with them as an editing translator for their manga, literature, and anime department._

_“Harper-san?” Asahina asked looking confused at the file “Why did you have this file pulled? She hasn’t been with us for a year now.”_

_“She’s dead,” Isaka said bluntly. Asahina stopped talking before carefully putting the file down as Isaka continued._

_“She died two months after she left the company due to illness. She had a husband and an seven-year-old daughter at the time, but her husband abused their daughter physically and mentally. Her daughter is currently in the hospital because of the extreme abuse she’s suffer.” Isaka said quietly._

_Asahina, who as slightly horrified, asked. “What about the husband?”_

_“The coward killed himself so he wouldn’t have to face both American and Japanese abuse charges,” Isaka replied bitterly “Harper-san has no family and her husband’s family doesn’t want her. They plan to ship her back to America and put her in their foster care system when she’s deem healthy enough to fly.”_

_Asahina sat back taking in everything Isaka had just said, before asking. “What’s the little girl’s name?”_

_Isaka opened his laptop and showed Asahina a picture a small girl wearing all black smiling brightly under a cherry blossom tree. “Her name is Sapphire Harper. She’s currently nine-years-old.”_

_“How’s her condition?” Asahina asked staring at her picture._

_“Not good,” Isaka sighed “She was malnourished, severely dehydrated, was covering in bruises and had a small arm fracture. I heard she’s psychically getting better day by day, but mentally…she’s broken.”_

_Asahina swallowed a lump that form in his throat before looking over to Isaka and asking. “What the process for adopting her?”_

_Isaka was caught off guard by Asahina for a moment before nodding. “Since she’s American we have to follow American standard for adoption. Lucky for us, same sex couples can adopt children.”_

_“What about her biological father’s family?” Asahina asked “Will they try and claim her later?”_

_“They might,” Isaka sighed “In America the biological family has three years to claim her but given the fact they abandon her here, I don’t think they’ll try and claim her anytime soon.”_

_Asahina nodded. “I’ll help you with the paperwork.”_

_“Asahina.” Isaka said quietly before looking him dead in the eye. “Are you ready to start a family with me?”_

_Asahina went silent momentarily before responding. “Yes. Yes I am.”_

_“Good, now get your laptop and call my lawyer,” Isaka ordered. “We’ve got work to do.”_


	4. Sapphire Get's Sick and Isaka Panics

The next morning Sapphire wasn’t her peppy self. Isaka and Asahina noticed immediately when they weren’t woken up by her jumping up and down on their bed as usual. Isaka got up first and went to check on her. Sapphire was half asleep in her bed hugging her bear tightly.

“Daddy?” Sapphire said softly.

“Hey Angel,” Isaka replied kneeling down rubbing the top of her head. “Feeling all right?”

“My head hurts,” Sapphire whimpered softly.

Isaka felt her forehead and it was warmer than usual. “Hmm…I’m going to check your temperature sweetheart, ok?”

“Ok,” Sapphire nodded.

Isaka fished around her drawer and careful place the thermometer in her mouth. After a few seconds, it beeped and read 37° C. Isaka was instantly worried.

“Asahina!” Isaka shouted a little louder than he meant to seeing Sapphire wince.

Asahina ran into the room panic evident on his normal stoic face. “What happen? What’s going on?”

“Sapphire has a fever,” Isaka said “Cancel all of my meetings for today.”

“Ryuuichirou-sama, the best I can do is clear the afternoon meetings.” Asahina said sounding remorseful “We have three important meetings this morning.”

Isaka wanted to swear in that moment but refrain from doing so in front of their daughter. “Then clear the afternoon.”

“Ok,” Asahina said. “I’ll call Usagi and he’ll look after her until we can leave the office.”

Isaka sighed, his shoulders shagging. He didn’t want to leave Sapphire while she was sick, but he’ll catch hell from his editors for now showing up to schedule meetings.

“I’ll be ok Daddy.” Sapphire tried to reassure Isaka.

“Your Dad and I will try and come home early today so we can take care of you ok?” Isaka said.

“Ok,” Sapphire replied.

“All right, let’s get you dressed.” Isaka said picking her up and walking to the clothes so she could pick an outfit.

-

Isaka was nervous wreck by the time the second meeting with the _Sapphire_ division of Marukawa was over. He knew it was coincidence that his own daughter was name Sapphire and the _Sapphire_ division managed BL novels, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about Sapphire and how she was probably suffering through her fever without him or Asahina by her side.

He tried to get his mind off worrying and focus on the day ahead. On the Brightside, Asahina managed to clear his afternoon schedule so instead of leaving at nearly seven or eight o’clock they could leave at one or two and spend the rest of the day taking care of Sapphire.

Lucky for him all he had to do was get through the _Emerald_ meeting and he was home free. As usually Yokozawa and Takano looked ready to tear each other’s throats out arguing about how many copies of this author manga to sell. Isaka was just watching the pair argue before Asahina came rushing in out of breath. Takano and Yokozawa look over to him surprised, it was rare for Asahina to interrupt a meeting.

“Asahina?” Isaka asked giving him his full attention. “What’s going on?”

“Sapphire collapsed.” Asahina said “She’s in the hospital.”

Isaka never moved so fast in his life. “This meeting is dismissed until further notice.”

“What!?” Takano exclaimed looking skeptical as Isaka rushed out.

Isaka knew that this would arouse suspicion but now he didn’t care. He need to see his daughter and make sure she was alright.

-

“USAGI!” Isaka exclaimed seeing the man sitting in the waiting room with a worried expression on his face.

“Isaka.” Usagi said looking toward him.

“What happen!? Is she ok!?” Isaka started rambling panicking a little.

“I don’t know anything yet,” Usagi admitted “But she’s be glad you two are here.”

“What exactly happened?” Asahina asked his serious expression almost scaring Isaka.

-

_“Usagi-san?” Sapphire whimpered from his bed. As soon as Asahina had dropped the girl off this morning, Usagi was taking care of her making sure she was comfortable. Usually, Sapphire would just sleep on the couch if she was tired, but Usagi was having none of it._

_“Yes?” Usagi said looking up from his laptop. He opted working right next to Sapphire in case she need something._

_“My back hurts,” Sapphire said softly._

_Usagi set his laptop aside before carefully turn Sapphire on her side and lifting her shirt up to see bruising on her back. He was shock to see it before asking. “Sapphire, you back is all bruised up.”_

_“Hmm…” Sapphire shrugged weakly._

_“I’m going to get a heating pad,” Usagi said leaving Sapphire in before getting some pads and heating them up. As he was waiting he didn’t notice Sapphire following him downstairs._

_“Usagi-san…I don’t feel good…” Sapphire said before she fainted._

_Usagi practically dived bomb to catch her panicking when she wouldn’t wake up. He quickly ran to his car and drove her to the hospital before calling Asahina to tell him what happened before anxiously waiting to hear about the little girl._

-

Isaka paced around nervously while Asahina was fielding all calls from the office, as soon as Asahina got off the phone a doctor with blond hair walked up to them.

“Family of Sapphire Harper?” He asked the three men.

“We’re her parents,” Isaka blurted out as Asahina came beside him.

“My name is Doctor Tsumori,” Tsumori said “I’m the one overseeing Sapphire for now.”

“How is she?” Usagi asked.

“Not good,” Tsumori said “Her fever is 40°C, we’re still trying to break it. We also ran a standard blood test and her white blood cell count is abnormally low for a girl her age. The bruising on her back is very concerning as well and with your permission we would like to screen for leukemia.”

Isaka visibly paled at the statement. Asahina stepped in at that point and said “Do what you need to.”

Tsumori nodded. “I’ll try and update you as soon as possible.” Tsumori then turned on his heel and left.

“Leukemia testing…” Isaka said finally sitting down.

“Ryuuichirou-sama, please try and remain calm,” Asahina said sitting next to him.

“Calm down!” Isaka snapped “We basically just got told that our daughter might have cancer!”

“We don’t know that yet,” Asahina said keeping a level head “They’re just testing her for it…”

“And what if she has cancer…” Isaka said voice shaking “She’s already been through so much.”

“Then we’ll be there for her and work through it together…as a family…” Asahina said the last part softly before getting up “I’m going to get us coffee, I have a feeling we’re going to be here for a while.”

Isaka just nodded before loosen his tie and glancing at Usagi. “I’m sorry if she gave you a scare.”

Usagi looked over to Isaka. “I’m more worried about you and Asahina keeping it together.”

“It’s like he said…we’re a family,” Isaka said “We’ll get through it.”


	5. Working From Home

About five hours and three cups of coffee between Asahina and Isaka each. Tsumori came back with great news, Sapphire tested negative for any cancer. The bruising that Usagi saw was a result of a vitamin deficiency that her last doctor didn’t catch. Isaka sighed in relief, they were finally allowed to see her but were warned she might be asleep. Isaka and Asahina walked into the room to find Sapphire wide awake drawing a picture with crayons. As soon as the door opened Sapphire looked up scared before seeing it was he parents and jumped out of the hospital bed rushing over to hug her parents.

"Daddy!" Sapphire exclaimed hugging Isaka who had kneeled down to her height. 

Isaka held her close. "It's okay angel, We're here."

"I wanna go home," Sapphire whimpered.

Isaka and Asahina looked at each other before Asahina kneeled down as well. "We're taking you home soon, we just need to ask the doctor a few questions, ok?"

Sapphire just nodded holding onto Isaka like her life depended on it. Isaka picked up the little girl before sitting on the bed trying to relax her. He then noticed the picture Sapphire was drawing and tried to coax her into talking.

"Angel, what's this?" Isaka asked holding up a random drawing.

Sapphire looked at what Isaka was holding before blushing. "That's you Daddy. I drew you as a superhero."

The crude drawing indeed had cape and a symbol on their chest. Isaka started to smile looking down at Sapphire. "Oh really? You think I'm a superhero."

Sapphire nodded before Asahina sat next to them. "You look tired sweetie."

"Don't wanna sleep," Sapphire said softly obviously tired "You might not be here when I wake up."

Isaka and Asahina looked at each other again before Isaka said "Don't worry Angel, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Sapphire asked holding out her pinky finger.

Isaka hooked it. "I promise."

Sapphire fell asleep in Isaka's arms a few moments later breathing softly. Isaka was rubbing slow circles on her back to sooth her, making sure she stayed asleep.

“One of us has to stay with her once she gets release,” Asahina said.

“I can take a few days off,” Isaka said looking over to Asahina “Could you handle everything at the company?”

“You know I can.” Asahina said looking down at Sapphire “I’ll try and be home early to help take care of her.”

“You don’t have to…” Isaka started but was cut off.

“I want to,” Asahina said bluntly “She’s my daughter as well.”

Isaka blinked before smiling and kissing Asahina’s cheek relishing how his face went red.

-

A few days later, Sapphire was at home sitting in front of the TV watching a Japanese horror film Isaka had put on for her. Isaka was sitting at the kitchen table attempting to work from home, he had already called the school and informed them Sapphire would be starting a week later than anticipated, now he was just conversing with Asahina who was relying all of work that need to be done.

“Ok, and we still need to reschedule the Emerald print meeting,” Isaka said looking through a manila folder “The most I remember from that meeting is the numbers.”

“How many copies did Takano want?” Asahina asked.

“300, 000,” Isaka said looking at his notes, he had started taking notes in secret during meetings in case of emergency’s like this one. “Yokozawa lowered it to 250,000, but Takano won’t compromise on a low number.”

“Daddy,” Sapphire suddenly said appearing right next to Isaka who nearly fell out of his chair. “I’m hungry.”

Isaka sighed getting up before he got an idea. “Sapphire, do you want to talk to Dad?”

Sapphire brighten up nodding her head as Isaka handed her the phone. “Hi Dad!”

Isaka smirked to himself before heating up leftovers in the microwave as Sapphire started talking Asahina’s ear off about what she and Isaka did today, which was mostly watch TV and play pretend.

“And Daddy took me to the library today,” Sapphire chirped excitedly as Isaka set down a plate of noodles in front of her mix with pork “I got a bunch of new books to read. Oh, will you read one to me when you come home?”

“Hai,” Asahina answered warmly “Sapphire, I have to go now could you give the phone back to Daddy.”

“Ok,” Sapphire said handing the phone back Isaka and started eating.

Isaka who was smirking a little then said “I’m going to go as well, what time do you think you’ll be home.”

“Six or Seven if I’m lucky,” Asahina replied “Please try not to spoil her dinner with sweets before I get home.”

“Hey, I’m a responsible parent,” Isaka pouted. “I promise I won’t let her spoil her dinner.”

“I’ll hold you too that,” Asahina said “I need to go, I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” Isaka said hanging up.

-

“I thought I said not to let her eat anything sweet before dinner,” Asahina said a little peeved.

“I didn’t!” Isaka protested as he mopped the floor which previous had Sapphire’s vomit on it “She snuck behind my back and ate the entire jar, what was I supposed to do!?”

“You’re supposed to put the jar on the second shelf,” Asahina said “That’s the shelf she can’t reach.”

“Well, excuse me!?” Isaka said crossing his arms “I’m sorry I didn’t notice the shelf you put the damn jar on.”

“Maybe if you didn’t act like a child so much you’d would have known that,” Asahina shot back.

“And maybe if you weren’t a hardass half of the time, you would know not everything is my fault!” Isaka snapped at Asahina out of irritation.Asahina was about to snap back at Isaka when the pair heard the soft creak of their floorboards. The pair turned to see Sapphire looking scared at what she was witnessing, Asahina’s eyes widen while Isaka tried to speak to her.

“Angel…” Isaka started.

“Are you and Dad fighting?” Sapphire whimpered clutching her teddy bear close to her.

“No, no, no,” Isaka said going over and kneeling to her height “We’re just having a small disagreement.”

“Is it because I ate the entire jar of sweets,” Sapphire said tears in her eyes before going up to Asahina hugging his waist “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at Daddy.”

Asahina sighed softly picking the little girl up. “I’m not mad, I’ve just had a long day.”

Sapphire nodded hugging her teddy bear. Asahina still feeling a little bad then said “How about I read you a story, like I promise.”

Sapphire nodded again starting to smile. A few moments later Asahina stepped out of her room to find Isaka leaning on the wall waiting for him.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Isaka apologized “I should have kept a better eye on her.”

“I'm sorry too,” Asahina replied “I've just had a really long day.”

Isaka pushes himself off the wall. “Then let me take care of you for once, I'll heat up some leftovers and we can watch a movie together.”

Asahina gave Isaka one of his rare smiles. “I'd like that.”

Isaka smiled back at Asahina before giving him a quick kiss and headed into the kitchen.


	6. Late Mornings and First Days

“Daddy?” A soft voice whispered quietly poking Isaka.

“Hm?” Isaka groaned softly.

“Daddy?” The voice whispered poking him again.

“What is it, angel?” Isaka mumbled sleepily cracking one eye open.

“We’re going to be late,” Sapphire said softly.

“Late for what?” Isaka asked still not fully awake.

“School,” Sapphire replied.

At that Isaka bolted upright to look at his alarm clock to find it was blinking 12:00 am. There was thunderstorm last night, so it must have cut out the power.

“Aw Fuck!” Isaka swore before violently shaking Asahina awake “Asahina! We overslept! We’ve got 30 minutes to get ready!”

“Eh!?” Asahina exclaimed jolting upright before checking his phone before swearing under his breath getting out of bed.

“Swear jar,” Sapphire said before walking out of the room watching as her adoptive parents ran around the house turning to get ready for the day ahead. She on the other hand just took out her horror manga and started reading quietly.

“Let’s take the car,” Isaka said as he hopped around on one foot trying to get his shoes on.

“If we take the back roads we can beat traffic, and make to work on time,” Asahina replied as they were out the door.

Soon there were halfway down the road before Isaka said “Sapphire, you’ve been awfully quiet back there…” Isaka glanced back before doing a double take as he realizes Sapphire wasn’t in the backseat.

“Shit! Asahina, we left our daughter at home.” Isaka said before Asahina hit the brakes and turn the car around.

Sapphire, on the other hand, was standing at the bottom of the apartment with her backpack and her horror manga in her arms, she had been following right behind her parents as they had forgotten to lock the door, so she stayed behind and locked the door with her key. Sapphire looked back and forth down the street before seeing her parent’s car pull up and Isaka getting out looking around frantically for her.

“I’m over here Daddy,” Sapphire said before Isaka scooped her up and quickly buckled her into the car.

-

A few moments later they were pulling up to Sapphire’s school, but Sapphire refused to leave the car.

“I change my mind! I don’t want to go!” Sapphire cried hugging her knees to her chest.

Isaka, who had prepared for this day, brought out a new jar of candy and said “You can have this entire jar of candy for lunch and maybe you can make new friends that way too.”

“Bribing me isn’t going to work Daddy,” Sapphire said facing away from Isaka.

“I’ll make your favorite food for dinner,” Asahina said.

Sapphire turn her head slowly. “With the dessert?”

Asahina sighed defeated. “With the dessert.”

Sapphire slowly stepped out of the car before holding Isaka hand tightly as the small family made their way to the front office where Asahina signed her in and Isaka finished registering her. The entire time Sapphire practically hide behind Isaka shaking like a leaf, Isaka did his best to calm her down but soon they had to let her go.

“You’ll be here on time to pick me up, right?” Sapphire asked softly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll even come twenty minutes early if I have too,” Isaka promised her.

Sapphire hugged Isaka and Asahina tightly before she was led away by one of the teaching assistants. Isaka felt his heartache slightly seeing the scared little girl walk away from him, he felt Asahina place a hand on his shoulder.

“Ryuuichirou-sama, we need to get to work,” Asahina said.

“Right,” Isaka nodded leaving to the school building.

-

“These documents need your signature,” Asahina said placing four new stapled papers on Isaka desk. Isaka looked up for his laptop before going through the document before he notices the time.

“Hey, did you get lunch?” Isaka asked as he started signing a few pages.

“No, did you want something?” Asahina asked getting up from his desk once again.

“Surprise me,” Isaka said waving Asahina off.

Asahina just nodded and left their shared office. Isaka continued to work before his phone vibrated, he looked at the screen to find a message from Sapphire. Isaka quickly unlocked his phone before his mouth curled into a smile. The message was a picture of her all by herself sitting under a tree with her skull candy headphones in. The message read ‘ _I miss you and Dad, can’t wait to see you guys later.’_

Isaka sighed to himself before his eye caught sight of the photo frame, it was of him, Asahina and Sapphire when she first came to live with them. At the time, she still a bit fragile, but getting stronger. Isaka could still remember the smile she had on her face when she saw her room.

-

**_A year ago…_ **

_Asahina was driving their new car down through the traffic while Isaka sat in the back seat with Sapphire who was asleep. She was so excited to finally go home with them sleep didn’t at all last night, hence when they came to pick her up she fell asleep in Isaka’s arms. Asahina gave the pair a small smile before he said quietly “You’re a natural Ryuuichirou-sama.”_

_Isaka looked up at Asahina. “I can’t believe she’s ours.”_

_Sapphire then whimpered softly in her sleep before curling up in Isaka’s arms. Isaka started rubbing slow circles on her back which always seem to lure her back to sleep._

_“Do you think she’ll like her room?” Isaka asked quietly._

_“I hope she does,” Asahina replied._

_They had been preparing for a month to get Sapphire’s room ready so she’d feel right at home. Asahina had discreetly asked Sapphire for her favorite colors and interest, then Isaka coordinated with the designer they hired to implement some design choices. Soon Asahina pulled into their apartment complex, and Isaka carefully woke up the sleeping girl._

_“Sapphire? Angel? Wake up, we’re here.” Isaka said softly rubbing the top of her head._

_Sapphire slowly blinked her eyes open yawning, Isaka swore his soul left his body when she did that, she was too adorable sometimes. Sapphire started rubbing her eyes as Asahina parked the car before getting out and opening the passenger door letting out Isaka and Sapphire._

_Sapphire looked at her surroundings before tightly grasping Isaka’s hand. “Where are we?”_

_“Don’t worry, we’re in the parking garage,” Isaka reassured her as Asahina grabbed her bags from the trunk. The three made their way to the apartment building, the entire time Sapphire was glued to Isaka’s side._

_“So, this is where we live,” Isaka said unlocking the front door before letting Sapphire walk in first so she could explore her surroundings. Sapphire slowly wandered from the living room to the kitchen with Isaka trailing a couple steps behind her before she when into their home office._

_“Do you work from home?” Sapphire asked curiously looking around._

_“Sometimes but Asahina and I try not to bring work home often,” Isaka said._

_It wasn’t a lie, they used to bring as much work as possible home before staying up until one in the morning to finish it. However, upon adopting Sapphire the pair agree to change their habits to fit her into their time schedule. Isaka was then snapped out of his train of thought by Sapphire climbing into his chair._

_“I feel…powerful in this chair,” Sapphire said sitting up straighter “I can do anything!”_

_Isaka chuckled before bowing playfully. “My wish is your command, your royal highness.”_

_Sapphire then looked thoughtful before saying. “I now declare everyone gets free cake now and forever.” She burst out into giggles shortly after and Isaka smiled before asking “Hey, would you like to see your room?”_

_Sapphire nodded ecstatically before grabbing Isaka’s hand again as he led her to her new bedroom. Isaka and Asahina decided to convert the only guest room in their apartment into Sapphire’s new bedroom, they had discussed moving to a place with more room for a kid but decided against it but they promised to revisit the subject later. Asahina was waiting outside her room with a soft smile before saying “Are you ready?”_

_Sapphire nodded excitedly as Asahina open the door for her and stood back. The pair watched as Sapphire eyes like up in amazement at her room. The walls were bright red and decorated with black flowers and posters of American horror movies, her bed had a red and black diamond bedspread, she had a bookshelf with all her favorite horror manga’s that had been translated into English (The backlog was insane on those), and a desk with a shiny new black laptop and smartphone sitting on the surface._

_“This is amazing!” Sapphire exclaimed looking around the room before flopping on her bed with a giggle “It’s like a dream come true!”_

_If Isaka could melt into a puddle he would have done it right the and there, it warmed his heart to see Sapphire so happy after all she’d been through._

_“We should take a picture,” Sapphire chirped looking up at the both of them. “Please?”_

_Asahina smiled softly, and Isaka smiled. “Of course, Angel.”_

_Sapphire sat up as Asahina pulled out his phone and turn on the inside camera. Isaka sat down beside Sapphire and Asahina sat on the other side._

_“Cheese!” Sapphire smiled brightly. Isaka took one look at the little girl’s smiling face before vowing in his head to give her the best life possible so that she’d never frown again._

-

“She’s going to kill us,” Isaka said biting his nails nervously. The last print meeting had run a little longer than usual since Isaka had skipped out on the last one, so instead of being early or on time, they ended up being twenty minutes late picking her up from her first day of school.

“Maybe she won’t be that angry with us,” Asahina said. He was worried as well but as always showed little to no emotion.

“Do you really believe that statement?” Isaka asked giving Asahina a deadpanned look as they finally pulled up to the school. When Isaka didn’t get an answer, he looked in the direction that Asahina was staring at only for his heart to sink. Sapphire was stand alone at the gate of the school with her uniform and hair a mess, a scraped knee, tightly clutching her horror manga to her chest, but what caught Isaka’s attention was her red-rimmed eyes. She had been crying and from the looks of it quite a while too. Isaka had gotten out of the car so fast he didn’t even realize Asahina was still parking.

“Sapphire?” Isaka questioned.

Sapphire snapped her head towards Isaka before rushing over to him hugging his waist tightly. “Daddy!”

Isaka kneeled to hug her hearing soft sniffles. “Angel, I’m so sorry we’re late. What happened to you?”

“I wanna go home,” Sapphire whimpered.

Isaka felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at her tone, she so small and scared. “Alright Angel, it’s ok I’m here now, come on.”

Isaka led her to the car before seeing the worried look on Asahina’s face at the state of their child. Isaka carefully laid her down in the back seat before they drove silently back to the apartment. When they got inside Sapphire immediately went to her room and closed the door, leaving Isaka and Asahina to worriedly speculate.

“What do think happen to her today?” Asahina asked as he got out the disinfectant and first aid kit.

“I don’t know, she seemed fine around lunch time,” Isaka sighed to himself secretly starting to blame himself for not showing up on time as he made Sapphire comfort food I an effort to get her to relax and open up.

 “Hopefully she’ll won’t want to be alone for two long,” Asahina said as the pair soon made their way to her door.

Asahina knocked softly on the door. They receive a muffled “come in.” from their daughter, the pair walked into the room to find her on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. At this point the both knew the drill, Asahina worked on cleaning her scraped knee, and Isaka tried to convince Sapphire to eat something. Sapphire only at a few bites of what Isaka prepared before saying quietly she had a headache and wanted to lie down. The two doting parents obliged her, Asahina setting out her comfortable house clothes and Isaka setting her bear next to her before quietly leaving the room.

Isaka let out a heavy sigh. “I hope when she feels better she’ll tell us about what happen at her school.”

“Give her a little time Ryuuichirou-sama,” Asahina said softly “She’ll tell us in the end.”

“Yeah,” Isaka said looking back at her door feeling his heartache, hopefully, Sapphire would come out and talk to them soon.


	7. Bullies and Bedtime Stories

Later Isaka was still up checking over a few papers from the last meeting, both he and Asahina were trying to distract themselves until Sapphire decided she wanted to come out of her room. After waiting five hours, Isaka finally managed to convince Asahina to take a bath stating that it might be a longer wait than anticipated. Isaka sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before he heard the floor board creek and a familiar soft voice. “Daddy? Are you still awake?”

“In the living room Angel,” Isaka called down the hall before straightening himself up as Sapphire walked in clutching her teddy bear. Isaka opened his arms and Sapphire immediately jumped into them. Isaka just held her for a few moments not saying anything, when she finally relaxed enough she pulled away looking down.

“I’m ready to talk now,” Sapphire said softly.

“It’s ok Angel,” Isaka reassured her “I’m listening.”

Sapphire took a deep breath. “It happened after lunch.”

-

_Sapphire was sitting by herself eating candy and reading from her horror manga when a boy who was walking past her stopped noticing what she was reading._

_“Whoa! You like **Jisatsu Circle**?” He asked._

_Sapphire looked up slightly startled but then gave a small smile. “Yeah, I can’t wait for the movie to come out. I re-reading all of the books.”_

_“There’s a movie come out?” He responded confused. “I didn’t know that.”_

_“Well, it’s only in pre-production, so maybe that’s why ” Sapphire explained._

_The boy then held out his hand. “I’m Katsu. Nice to meet you.”_

_“I’m Sapphire,” Sapphire replied shaking his hand “You can sit here if you want.”_

_Katsu sat next to Sapphire and the two talked about their favorite manga the entire lunch period before the bell rang. Before Katsu had to go back to his class he handed her a flyer for the manga club at their school._

_“You’d like it, we bring our books from home and talk about events coming up,” Katsu told her._

_Sapphire took the flyer before she noticed how red Katsu was getting. “Sure, I check it out.”_

_“You will?” Katsu seemed surprised at her answer “Thanks! I…um…gotta go! Bye!”_

_Sapphire waved goodbye to Katsu and started to head in the opposite direction. Before she re-entered the school building, Sapphire was suddenly shoved down harshly from behind causing her to scrape her knee on the pavement. Sapphire tried to get up thinking she tripped but was sudden grabbed by two girls while another one snatched her backpack and dumped out the content in front of her. Suddenly a girl in walked in front of her face before saying “Hey American pig, you understand Japanese, right?”_

_Sapphire just nodded afraid, the girl in front of her sneered. “Good, now listen closely, I don’t want you talking to my future boyfriend American. And don’t even think about stealing him from me or else your reputation is going to the toilet.”_

_“He invited her to his manga club,” the girl going through her backpack said before hold up Sapphire horror manga._

_The girl in front of her snatched the book from the other’s hand before flipping through it with her sparkly pink nails. “Ha, she’s just a stupid freak. Let her go.”_

_The two girls let go of Sapphire but threw her down to the ground in the process. The girl with sparkly pink nails then threw her book in her Face and said “Don’t even think about going to that club pig, and I’ll be watching you. Come on guys lets go.”_

_After they left Sapphire hurriedly scrambled to get her things into her backpack before heading into the building, instead of going to class she hides in an empty classroom and cried her eyes out before waiting for the school day to be over._

-

“And that’s what happened,” Sapphire said quietly.

Isaka was furious at hearing her story but stayed calmed and comforted her the best he could. At some point, Asahina had come back into the room midway through the story and sat on the opposite side of her and it was clear he was upset as well but keep his poker face.

“Please don’t try to do anything,” Sapphire pleaded softly “I don’t want to get hurt again.”

“But honey, they had no right to do that to you,” Asahina said.

“I know...but it’s just easier for me to do as they say,” Sapphire replied hugging her teddy bear tightly still upset.

Isaka felt bad for his daughter but gave a signal to Asahina not to press the issue. “Hey Angel, what can we do to make you feel better just for tonight?”

Sapphire looked up at Isaka before saying “Could you read me a bedtime story?”

Isaka smiled softly. “Ok, you go pick out a book and I’ll be right there.”

Sapphire smiled before walking back to her room leaving Isaka and Asahina together. Isaka breathed through his nose. “We need to talk to the school.”

“You think,” Asahina said trying to stay calm “Name calling is one thing but they put their hands on her.”

“No one lays a hand on my child,” Isaka said before getting up “I’m going to tuck Sapphire in, could you…”

“Don’t worry I’ve got it,” Asahina replied.

Isaka then headed for Sapphire’s bedroom where she was putting out her uniform for tomorrow morning. Sapphire having heard the door open looked up before smiling seeing her dad. “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hey Angel, ready for your story,” Isaka asked as Sapphire hopped into bed.

“Hmm,” Sapphire said holding up a book “I want you to read this one.”

“Fahrenheit 451?” Isaka asked, “I had to read this when I was in college for American Lit class.”

“Really?” Sapphire asked her interest peaked.

“Yeah, it’s been ages since I’ve read this,” Isaka replied looking over to Sapphire before ruffling her hair “You, my darling, have impeccable taste.”

“I get it from the best dad in the world,” Sapphire chirped smiling brightly.

Isaka smiled down at her before sitting next to her and started reading, he made it to page thirty before noticing Sapphire was fast asleep. Isaka bookmarked the page before kissing the little girl’s forehead. “Have sweet dreams my little Angel.”

Isaka quietly exited the room before heading to his and Asahina’s bedroom to find Asahina sitting in bed reading Usagi’s latest novel. Isaka just flopped onto the space next to him with a groan. “She’s finally asleep.”

Asahina looked over to Isaka. “What did she want to read tonight?”

“Fahrenheit 451,” Isaka said getting under the covers “Remember that book from college?”

“Yes, I do,” Asahina said putting a bookmark to hold the page he’d just been reading “I remember because I had to do both of our papers since you were too lazy to do yours.”

“Hey! I did my report…I just lost it when I spilled coffee on my computer,” Isaka retorted. “And look at me now, I’m president of my father company, I have a hot secretary with benefits and wonderful daughter. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Really, Hot secretary with benefits,” Asahina said but he was trying to hide a smile.

Isaka smirked looking over to Asahina. “Wanna get naughty?”

“Are you serious?” Asahina asked eyes darting to the door.

“What!? Sapphire sleeps through the night now, and it’s been forever since we’ve done anything that isn’t a hand job.” Isaka whined.

Asahina bites his bottom lip thinking for a moment. “Fine…but only this one time…and we need to set some ground rule about this late…hmm!”

Isaka was already kissing Asahina to silence him. “Ground rules later. Sex now.”


	8. Weekend Plans

The next morning Isaka and Asahina woke up earlier than usual but decided to kill time by just laying in bed and enjoying each other’s company.

“So, what are you thinking for dinner tonight?” Isaka asked checking his e-mail from his phone.

“Just some curry rice,” Asahina said doing the same “Unless Sapphire wants something different.”

“Sounds good to me,” Isaka replied noticing the time “It’s time to get up.”

“I’ll start on breakfast, and you get Sapphire bathed and ready for school,” Asahina said sitting up and stretching.

“On it,” Isaka said getting out of bed and making his way to Sapphire’s room. Isaka opened the door before seeing the little girl still asleep, he almost didn’t want to wake her seeing how peaceful she was, but they had to start the day eventually. Isaka started rubbing circles on her back watching her blink her tired eyes open.

“Daddy…” Sapphire whined, “It’s too early to get up.”

“We have to start the day, Angel.” Isaka said, “I’m going to run your bath, so I need you to up.”

Sapphire whined before extending her arms. “Morning hugs first.”

Isaka smiled to himself before giving her a tight hug. “Ok, I expect to see you out of bed in five minutes.”

“M’kay,” Sapphire mumbled as Isaka headed to the bathroom. As Isaka was drawing the bath he heard the soft patter of feet behind him, he turns around to see Sapphire in her black robe with cat ears on top. She was still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and it took every fiber of Isaka’s moral being not to awe at her cuteness.

“You’ve got it from here, right?” Isaka asked her.

“I’ve got it,” Sapphire yawned as Isaka left the bathroom.

Isaka proceeds to get dress himself before seeing Asahina had finished making breakfast. “Looks good, you should get dress, I can handle Sapphire.”

“Thanks,” Asahina said setting out her medicine before heading back to their room to get ready for the day. A few moments later Sapphire shuffled into the room in her school uniform with her hairbrush and black scrunchy.

“Where’s Dad?” Sapphire asked handing Isaka her hair brush.

“He went to get ready for work,” Isaka replied as she sat down “Come on, you need to take your medicine.”

Sapphire twisted up her face. “Aww, do I have to?”

“I’ll sneak you chocolate for breakfast,” Isaka said with a wink.

Sapphire gave him a sly smile “Deal.”

Isaka then pours a spoon full of liquid vitamins before Sapphire opened her mouth and swallowed it before making a face. “It tastes so bad…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Isaka said ruffling her hair “Don’t worry it’s almost over.”

Isaka then gave Sapphire her iron pill for the morning and Sapphire downed it with her orange juice. “See, that wasn’t so bad was it,” Isaka said pulling her hair back in a ponytail. Although Sapphire’s hair was relatively short, she didn’t like it in her face and would typically have brush down on either side of her ears or pulled back into a ponytail.

“Is it too tight?” Isaka asked testing the ponytail.

“Nope it’s fine,” Sapphire replied munching on a piece of chocolate.

Isaka nodded before packing his briefcase with paperwork while Sapphire finished her breakfast. Sapphire then went off to brush her teeth so Isaka then packed her bento into her backpack when Asahina walked back into the room.

“She’s brushing her teeth,” Isaka told him “I already packed her bento.”

“Thanks,” Asahina said.

Sapphire then slid back into the room with a smile on her face. “All brushed.”

“All is everyone ready?” Asahina asked.  

 “Aye, aye Captain!” Sapphire chirped giving a salute.

Isaka snorted the three leave their apartment for the day.

-

“Will you please stop fidgeting?” Asahina said to Isaka would won’t stop tapping his foot.

“I can’t help it,” Isaka said agitated “What if she come home crying again? I didn’t even get a text from her today.”

“That doesn’t mean you should assume the worst,” Asahina said as they pulled up to the school before looking around for their daughter. Isaka spotted her first, and his attention was immediately drawn to the paint in her hair.

“Asahina…” Isaka said nodding his head in the direction of their daughter.

Asahina’s grip on the steering wheel tightens as the both got out of the car. As the pair got closer they notice Sapphire was talking and laughing with another person…a boy. Isaka’s mind went into protective Dad mode as Sapphire finally noticed him.

“Daddy!” Sapphire smiled hugging his waist.

“Hey Angel,” Isaka said keeping an eye on the boy who was still standing near her “Ready to go?”

Sapphire nodded before looking at the boy. “I’ll see you tomorrow Yamato.”

Yamato waved at her as she talked excited to her parents about her day, most of it involved that boy much to Isaka’s dismay.

“And then we got to free paint today in art class and Yamato was so helpful,” Sapphire said digging in her backpack before pulling out a painted picture of a rose “And he made this for me, he really like flowers.”

Isaka was just smiling listening to her but on the inside, he was thinking of eighteen different ways to subtlety remove Yamato from his daughter’s life. “That sound nice, is that how you got paint in your hair?”

Sapphire looked confused before touching her ponytail. “Oh, this must have come from my painting.” She digs around her bag again and pulled out a painting of a tree. “I made a tree!”

Isaka smiled looking at her painting in amazement. “This looks wonderful, we need to frame it.”

Isaka glanced at Sapphire and he swore he practically saw stars in her eyes. “Really!?”

“Really,” Isaka said as Asahina pulled into their apartment complex. “And I think we should hang it up in the living room.”

At this point, Sapphire looked like an anime character with how wide she was smiling. “Yay! Thank you, Daddy!”

“Anything for my Angel,” Isaka said smiling softly at her.

-

“Dad?” Sapphire asked Asahina as she looked up from her horror manga “What are we doing this weekend?”

“I think we’re just going to relax,” Asahina said nonchalantly watching the rice on the stove “Maybe go to the park, why?”

“Well…” Sapphire started nervously before making sure Isaka wasn’t in an earshot “I wanted to go somewhere different…this weekend…”

“Like?” Asahina asked turning his full attention to her.

Sapphire then got up and handed him a flyer she printed from her computer. Asahina read aloud “Yokohama film festival?”

Sapphire nodded. “I really want to go but…”

“But?” Asahina responded.

“It’s 27,600 yen…per person,” Sapphire admitted. “It’s ok if you don’t want to go, I just thought I’d ask.”

“Sapphire,” Asahina kneeling to her height “Do you really want to go?”

“Yes,” Sapphire said softly.

“Then, I’ll ask your father and we’ll figure something out,” Asahina assured her.

Sapphire’s expression then lit up like a Christmas tree before hugging Asahina. “Thank you so much!”

 Asahina smiled to himself as he hugged back. “You’re welcome, now go get your father and tell him dinner is ready.”

Sapphire nodded and slid around on her socks to their office to get Isaka.


	9. Father/ Daughter Bonding (With Brownies!)

“Sapphire, what have I said about sliding around on the floor,” Asahina reprimanded the little girl as she slid around the freshly waxed floor.

“I’ll hurt myself if I’m not careful,” Sapphire parroted back before walking around normally “When’s Daddy coming home?”

“He’s not coming back till tomorrow,” Asahina told her “He had a very important business meeting.”

“Oh...” Sapphire said looking disappointed “Will he be back in time to go to the film festival with us?”

Asahina honestly didn’t know, but knowing Isaka he’d fight through hell just to get back to see their daughter. “I’m sure he will sweetheart, in the meantime did you finish your homework?”

“I did…” Sapphire said, “I think I’ll just play in my room for a while.”

Sapphire walked back to her before closing the door, leaving Asahina alone in their living room. After a couple of minutes of checking e-mails, Asahina mind began to wander back to Sapphire and her almost sullen mood. If Isaka were here he’d be entertaining her and playing with her, Asahina felt a slight twinge in his chest at the quiet emptiness of the space. He missed the background noise of Sapphire laughing and shuffling around the apartment excitedly, then it occurred to him. What did he and his daughter have in common? Usually, Isaka who listen to what see what she was interested in which was mostly horror movies, video games, and music and Usagi was the one who handled her love of books, writing, and literature. So, what did he have in common with her? Asahina began to mental panic before he realized in all the time he’d spent with his daughter, they didn’t really have a thing that they did just for bonding.

Asahina then started to look up advice on Father Daughter bonding activities but the only thing that stuck out was baking. Sapphire like eating sweet things in general, but Asahina didn’t know about baking, he might as well try it. He looked up a brownie recipe he knew both Sapphire and Isaka would enjoy before setting everything out in the kitchen. Asahina then took a deep breath before knocking on Sapphire’s door.

“Come in!” Sapphire called back.

Asahina then opened the door to find Sapphire on her standing on stool readjusting a framed picture of a Rorschach Ink Botch that she made in class.

“Hi, Dad!” Sapphire said with a smile before carefully getting down “Do you need something?”

“Oh no, I was just wondering if you’d like to bake some brownies with me?” Asahina asked.

Sapphire’s mouth dropped open into a wide smile before she asked, “What kind of brownies are we making?”

“Marble brownies with white…” Asahina didn’t even finish.

“I’m sold! Let’s get started!” Sapphire chirped ducking under Asahina who managed to capture her in the nick of time.

“Oh no you don’t,” Asahina chuckled “First you need an apron.”

“Oh! Right!” Sapphire smiled as Asahina set her back down “And we need an awesome playlist to bake too!”

“Alright,” Asahina smiled down at her as she grabbed her apron and cell phone and the pair head into the kitchen.

Sapphire stood on her step stool before beaming at Asahina. “Alright, what first?”

“Well, we need to separate the wet ingredients from the dry ones, so how about I mix the wet ingredients and you mix the dry ones,” Asahina said.

“Roger that!” Sapphire chirped carefully dumping the dry ingredients into one bowl before mixing them together.

The pair spent most of the afternoon baking the brownies to perfection, and when they were finally in the oven Asahina found himself sitting across from his daughter contemplating his next move on a chess board. Sapphire stared him down intently anticipating his next move, Asahina reached for his pawn before Sapphire hummed and he withdrew his hand before hovering it over his bishop, Sapphire hummed again and Asahina withdrew his hand.

“Sweetheart, how am I supposed to play when you keep humming like that?” Asahina asked seeing Sapphire trying to hide a smile.

“Sorry Dad,” Sapphire said looking mischievous “Go ahead.”

“See now I don’t trust you,” Asahina chuckled as he moved his pawn forward.

Sapphire then moved her Knight taking his pawn. “Check.”

“I knew it,” Asahina said as Sapphire beamed. Asahina then moves his bishop taking one of her pawns, and Sapphire then moved her rook before saying “Checkmate.”

“I have been bested by my own daughter,” Asahina said dramatically as Sapphire giggled.

“I learned from the best!” Sapphire said hugging him.

“Hm? When did I teach you chess?” Asahina asked confused.

“Remember dad, it was after my check up and Daddy wasn’t home so we played board games and you thought me how to play chess,” Sapphire said.

Asahina then remembers how Isaka had to stay late one day and couldn’t come home immediately so to distract her Asahina had roped her into play board games with him. He’d almost forgotten about that.

“It’s our little thing,” Sapphire said, “And I love it.”

Asahina gave her a soft smile. “I love it too.”

Sapphire beamed at him before sniffing the air. “Dad, I think we forgot about the brownies.”

-

Later Isaka walked through the door finally home after a long trip only to be greeted with a sickly-sweet scent of chocolate. Isaka was confused as he checked the living room only to find it empty, he raised an eyebrow before he heard sounds coming from Sapphire’s room. He quietly opens the door to find her and Asahina in a makeshift pillow fort watching a movie on her laptop.

“That’s a lot of blood,” Asahina commented.

“That’s the point, they need to make a sacrifice to the blood god,” Sapphire chirped.

Isaka couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him alerting the pair to his presence, Sapphire jumped up and ran into him for a hug. “Daddy! Welcome home!”

Isaka scooped her up in his arms. “Hey Angel, I missed you.”

“We missed you too,” Sapphire chirped before hopping down and dragging Isaka by the hand “Come join our pillow fort Daddy, and you can have brownies too.”

“You two made brownies?” Isaka questioned.

Sapphire nodded vigorously. “It was Dad’s idea.”

“Really now?” Isaka asked looking at Asahina with a smirk “Well I’m going to change first then, I’ll join you two.”

“Ok,” Sapphire beamed.

“I’ll help,” Asahina said getting up and following him to their bedroom.

When the door closed Isaka and Asahina shared a kiss before Isaka teased. “Baking brownies without me, how dare you?”

Asahina chuckled. “Think of it as father daughter bonding.”

“Well, I’m glad you two had an enjoyable time,” Isaka said changing out of his suit “Also, you helped her build a pillow fort?”

Asahina just shrugged as Isaka laugh.

“Come on, I bet Sapphire’s getting impatient,” Isaka said heading back to her room where Sapphire was making space for him.

“Ready? We’re watching cannibal holocaust,” Sapphire said getting her bear.

“Ooh, sounds scary,” Isaka commented.

“It’s most blood and gore,” Asahina responded.

“Some people find blood and gore scary,” Sapphire pouted.

“Do you?” Isaka asked.

Sapphire thought about it before shrugging “Not really.”

Asahina rolled his eyes as Sapphire hit the play button again and the small family enjoyed timed together once again.


End file.
